Asking Her Out
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Scott likes the cowgirl, Jade Summers. His buddies, Lightening and Chicken will help him. How will turn this out? Everybody belongs to their respective owners.
1. Scott's Dilemma

**A/N: Requested and uploaded with permission from _CartoonNetwork90sFan_**. **Read & Review!**

* * *

Over at the park, there were two teenagers and a chicken. The first teen had orange hair, freckles on his face, a white beater shirt, blue pants and brown boots. The next teen was a dark-skinned boy with black hair and wearing a blue shirt with a 1 on it, green shorts, and tennis shoes. The last person was a chicken with white feathers, yellow beak, a red waddle and orange feet. There names are Scott Wallis, Rudolph "Lightning" Jackson and Chicken.

"Man, this is sha-boring," Lightning groaned. "Where's all the babes? Especially Justine... That girl is fine!"

"Careful, man," Chicken hushed him. "Otherwise Jo will hear youse."

"I don't sha-get it... How does Jo get the babe, what's he got that I don't?" Lightning huffed.

"For the last time, Jo's a-" Chicken was about to say, but then gave up, it was very annoying enough already. "Aw, never mind... Next thing we know, ya probably think Double D's a girl."

"Double D is a girl!?" Lightning took that literally. "How come nobody told Lightning this?"

Chicken made a deadpan face.

"So... That means Double D's a lesbian since she's dating June." Lightning then said.

Chicken rolled his eyes, and turned to Scott as he noticed that the former devious boy was rather down in the dumps today. "What's with you?"

"I like someone." Scott admitted.

"Sha-doozy, who is it?" Lightning asked, suddenly interested. "Is it Justine? She's pretty hot!"

"For once I agree with ya, nimrod," Chicken had a small smile. "She's pretty sexy..."

"Her perfect skin, her long hair, she has a nice butt..." Lightning wolf-whistled, even if Justine was off-limits to anyone who wasn't Jo.

"It's not her," Scott looked at them. "It's Jade Summers."

"Sha-bam, another hottie!"

"Did you ask her out?" Chicken asked his friend, eagerly.

"Not yet..."

"Man, ya need to sha-score with her!"

"Look man, we'll help ya."

"You will?" Scott looked to them.

"We will?" Lightning asked.

"Yeah, besides, I don't wanna be home with my annoyin' sister." Chicken agreed.

"How are we gonna do it?" Scott was a little nervous and not very confident.

"I have a plan." Chicken said out loud, then whispered to the two teens.


	2. New Fry Cook and Waiter

"Are you sure this will work?" Scott asked, anxiously.

"Yeah, yeah, just go, Romeo." Chicken shoved him, causing him to bump into the girl of his dreams.

"Oh, hey Jade..." Scott greeted nervously.

"Well howdy, Scott!" Jade smiled to him. "What can I do for ya?"

"Umm..." Scott looked to Lightning and Chicken, nervously.

"Sha-yeah!" Lightning cheered for him.

"Shut up, loudmouth!" Chicken hissed.

"I was wondering... If... You'd want to have lunch with me?" Scott invited, very nervously.

"Sure, I haven't eaten anythin' since breakfast." Jade smiled, liking the sound of that.

"Great! Umm... Pop's Diner?"

"Sure!"

"There they go," Chicken watched from his hiding spot, surprised that it turned out well. "Come on, Lightnin'!"

"But Lighting hasn't had his DPA, besides, scoopie is waitin' for the Lighting." the over-achieving athlete replied.

Chicken grabbed his arm to go after Jade and Scott. "Now!"

"I'll be back, Scoopie!" Lightning called.

* * *

Over at Pop's Diner, Chicken was dressed like a waiter and Lighting was dressed like a fry cook.

"All right, do you remember the plan?" Chicken asked.

"Sha-duh, of course I remember the plan!" Lightning scoffed at him. "Lightning isn't stupid!"

"Sometimes I wonder..." Chicken mumbled under his breath, slightly narrowing his eyes.

"Hey, are you two the waiter and fry cook I've been waiting for months?" Pops asked, totally fooled by their disguises.

"Umm... Yeah!" Chicken lied. "I'm Charlie and this is the fry cook... His name's... Uhhh..."

"Oh, Scoopie," Lightning sniffed. "I miss ya."

"Scoopie, that's his name!" Chicken said quickly.

"Scoopie?" Pops raised a brow at that unusual name.

"Yeah, his parents were kinda weird..." Chicken shrugged with a nervous smile. "It was his dad's idea."

"Okay, as long as you work, enjoy yourselves, boys," Pops smiled to them. "I'll be off then..." he then walked away with a small laugh. "Scoopie... Funny name..."

"Phew! That was close..." Chicken was in relief. "As long as nuthin' bad happens, I think this'll turn out okay."

"Let's eat here for lunch." a voice said.

"Wait, I know that voice..." Chicken got nervous, he turned around and saw he was right as Mike and her group was coming in to eat their afternoon meal. "Oh, no, I can't let 'em see me like this!" he dashed off into the kitchen. "Hey, we got a problem!"

"Oh, no, Scoopie is gone!" Lightning gasped.

"No, dummy, Mike and her gang are here!" Chicken glared at him.

"Justine is here!" Lightning then got excited. "Oh boy! Hey, Justine, the Lightning is here!"

"Doofus, stay right here!" Chicken snapped, then sighed. "Man, this sucks..."


	3. Pop's Diner of Pain

**A/N: SpongeBob meme in here.**

* * *

"Okay, you can do this..." Chicken tried to calm himself down to keep his waiter facade and help Scott on his date with Jade at the same time. "You've been in tougher situations than this... Oh, I hope they don't know it's me..."

* * *

Chicken went to their table and cleared his throat, trying to look casual. "Welcome to Pops, may I take your order?"

Mike and her gang told Chicken what they want and he wrote it down like a real waiter would and went to the kitchen.

"You know, that waiter looks awfully familiar." Mike said to her friends.

"He's probably just a new worker." June shrugged.

"Now that you mention it, Mazinsky, that fry cook looked familiar," Jo spoke up. "Is it my imagination or did that fry cook keep saying 'DPA and Scoopie'?"

"Cookies and milk!" Ed blurted out.

Dee Dee laughed at her boyfriend. "Ed, you're so funny!"

Ed laughed with her.

* * *

Chicken came back with their orders. "All right, guys... Here's your food. Enjoy it and what not."

Mike looked at her food. "Ummm..."

"I think my salad is moving..." Double D looked alarmed.

Abby ate her fries and instantly spit them out. "My fries are not done..."

"My milkshake is frozen solid." Justine added.

Meanwhile, Chicken was waiting on Scott and Jade, until someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"You think this is funny?" Duncan glared at him.

"In a cosmic sort of way, yes." Chicken shrugged his wings.

"Well, Mr. Funny Man, is this how you get your sick kicks?" Duncan asked, lifting up the sandwich he ordered.

"What? It's just an ordinary cheese-" Chicken shrugged, then looked at the cheeseburger and got disgusted. "OH, MY GOODNESS! ... **LIGHTNING!** "

"Lightning!" the gang then snapped.

"Sha-what, Chicken?" Lightning looked over his shoulder.

"Chicken!" the gang then gasped.

Jo ripped off the mustache from Chicken's beak.

"Owww!" Chicken winced.

Lightning looked to see Jo, Duncan, and Abby cracking their knuckles. "Oh..."

"Crap." Chicken finished.

* * *

Scott was about to go in the diner with Jade, but he saw Lighting and Chicken getting beat up.

"Umm... Let's go to the Café." Scott said quickly.

"Why?" Jade asked.

"Because it's more easier to spend money there!"

Jade shrugged. "Hmm... Okay."

"Sha-Owch!" Lightning grunted.

"I think I can taste my spine..." Chicken moaned.


	4. Confession Time

"Okay guys," Mike stopped the fight, folding her arms. "Why were you dressing up like a waiter and fry cook?"

"Well... You see..." Chicken rubbed his arm nervously.

"We're helping Scott out with getting together with Jade." Lightning admitted.

"LIGHTNIN', YOU NINCOMPOOP!" Chicken squawked at him.

"Sha-What did I say?"

"Aww, Scott has a crush on Jade," Dee Dee smiled dreamily. "How sweet~"

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Abby moaned, she was never interested in romance mush.

"And you two are helping him?" Mike glanced at the two.

"Yeah." Chicken said.

"I think it's sweet," Justine smiled. "Maybe Scott can change from his devious ways."

Lightning put his arm around her shoulder. "Sha-yeah, it was my idea in the first place." he said to her with a smirk, hoping it would amaze her.

Chicken rolled his eyes. "Idiot."

Jo growled at Lightning. "Unless you wanna keep playing football, I suggest you get your arm off her!"

"Bro, what's your damage?" Lightning glanced back.

"He's in for it..." Chicken sighed. "Oh, boy..."

Jo grabbed Lightning by his shirt, nearly scowling like a hungry wolf.

"Man, are you trying to kiss me? You know the Lightning don't roll that way."

"He's done it." Eddy muttered.

"Idiot." Abby added in agreement.

Jo growled and punched the boy in her hold.

"Oww, Lightning's eye!" Lightning groaned as he grabbed his, now blackened, left eye.

"Quit whinin', you big baby." Jo rolled her eyes.

"Hey Justine, can you make Lightning's eye feel better?"

"Want me to go for the other eye?"

"Nope... I'm sha-good..."

"Anyway, have you tried a practice date?" Mike asked the boys.

"A what?" Chicken asked.

"You know, have a girl pretending to be the guy's crush and have a practice date..."

"Can Justine be the girl?" Lightning asked, suddenly excited again.

Jo snarled at him.

"Or not..."

"Hmm, I'll think about it," Chicken shrugged. "Thanks Mike... Come on, 'musclebrain'.

Lightning tried to say something to Justine.

"Don't even think about it, Jockstrap!" Jo hissed.

"Aww..." Lightning groaned in defeat, then left with Chicken. This should be good.


	5. Lunch at the Cafe

"Are we gonna do the plan of what that boy Mike said?" Lightning asked.

"First off, Mike is a girl, second, we probably will." Chicken answered.

* * *

At the Café, Scott and Jade were still over there, having their nice, quiet, and peaceful lunch.

"Thanks for takin' me here, partner." Jade smiled.

"No problem, Jade." Scott smiled back, he managed to keep his cool.

"I was gonna come here anyway 'cuz Zoey works here."

Scott flinched at the name. "Zoey!?"

"Yeah, she just started not too long ago," Jade smiled coolly. "Plus, my grampa knows the manager here."

"Who's your grandpa?"

"Tumbleweed Tex."

Scott did a spit-take with his soda, feeling utterly shocked. "No way! You're related to Tumbleweed Tex?"

"Yeah... Why?"

"My pappy knows him," Scott chuckled. "They went to school together and he always got in trouble. It's kinda funny how he could never pass the fourth grade."

Jade gave a dirty look. "Are y'all makin' fun of my grampa?"

"What? No, of course not!" Scott got nervous. That was bad of him to laugh at Tumbleweed Tex's held-back school records.

"Hmm... Okay..."

"Hey, Jade, Scott," the crimson-haired girl came with a notepad. "What do you want?"

"I'll have the ham and cheese sub with coleslaw and mac and cheese." Jade confirmed her order.

"Just a turkey sandwich with mashed potatoes and onion rings for me." Scott added.

"Coming right up." Zoey smiled to them before leaving to the kitchen.

"So, umm... Where do you live?" Scott asked his date. "Since your folks are back in Texas, I mean..."

"I'm livin' with my grampa, but if my Aunt Kathy or Uncle Jeff need me, I'll be there faster than the Roadrunner."

Scott laughed, that was pretty funny.

* * *

A little while later, their waitress returned.

"Okay guys, here's your food," Zoey told them with a smile. "Enjoy!"

"Thanks, Zo." Jade smiled.

"Yeah, thanks, Zoey." Scott thanked.

Zoey smiled to them, then went off to her next table.

"Hey, I got an idea!" Jade piped up instantly. "How 'bout y'all meet my grampa tonight and you can see my aunt and uncle tomorrow?"

Scott dropped his sandwich at that.

"Somethin' the matter?" Jade got worried at his reaction.

"What... No, of course not..." Scott smiled, but looked obviously nervous.

* * *

Soon, they both paid for their food and went their separate ways until a later time. They headed out just as Chicken and Lightning were coming.

"Well, see y'all tonight, partner." Jade tipped her hat with a smile, leaving to get to her summer home.

"So, how did it go?" Chicken asked with a smirk.

"It was awesome..." Scott said, but sounded anything but happy at the moment.

"You don't look like you had any fun..." Lightning pointed out.

"That's because I'm meeting her grandpa tonight." Scott revealed, nervously.


	6. Our Fair Scotty

"You got to do what!?" Lightning and Chicken asked after Scott had told them everything.

"I get to see her grampa tonight and her aunt and uncle tomorrow." Scott repeated.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Lightning asked then.

"Well, I dunno, it was your guys' idea!" Scott pointed to his best friends, defensively. "You got me into this mess, you get me out of it!"

"Well... You know, we could do a practice date." Chicken suggested.

"That sounds great, but how are we gonna get a girl without makin' Jade jealous 'bout it, bird brain?" Scott huffed.

"Just leave that to me." Chicken grinned, then laughed a bit.

Lightning laughed with him, then looked confused as usual. "Wait... Why are we laughin'?"

Chicken sighed.

* * *

Underneath shadow of the tree, Cindy was reading her novel by her favorite author.

"Oh, Ben Ravencroft," Cindy sighed dreamily about the author she strongly looked up to. "I wish I could meet you in person..."

"Hey, Cindy." Chicken greeted the girl.

Cindy was surprised, but smiled. "Oh, hey Chicken... Is there something you need?"

Chicken told Cindy the whole deal.

"So, you're telling me that you need a practice date?" Cindy asked, a little anxious.

"Yep." Chicken nodded.

"And that you want me to do it?"

"That's it."

Cindy shook her head. "Uh-uh... No way... I've never been on a date... Let alone a practice date... No, you can't make me do it."

Chicken gave her a look, he remembered how Cow would often blackmail him into doing stuff with her, but not as annoying as Sarah to Ed. "Yeah, I can." he then grinned to her.

"How?" Cindy raised a brow.

"I know about your Discord fan fiction!" Chicken bribed.

"How!?" Cindy got paranoid. "Did Duncan or Abby tell you!?"

"Never mind, I just know," Chicken ignored her question. "If you don't want anybody to know about it, then you got to help us."

"Fine, I guess I have no choice." Cindy sighed in defeat.

"And dress up."

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah, well, this is a practice date, that means youse gotta dress up... See ya in a few minutes."

Cindy sighed. "What did I just get myself into?" she murmured as she left to get changed.


	7. Practice Date

Lightning had set up the table for the practice date and had Scott wearing a dark blue suit.

"I don't know if I can do this..." Scott was more nervous about this date than his real date.

"Man, chillax, you're gonna be fine." Lightning coaxed with a very confident smile.

"Who's gonna be the girl?"

"I hope it's gonna be Justine or Double D!"

"Double D is a boy, numb skull!" Scott sneered.

"Man please, I know I heard Double D is a girl!" Lightning scoffed back.

"Whatever," Scott rolled his eyes. "And by the way, it's not gonna be Justine. You know Jo wouldn't let her do this."

"Awww, man..."

* * *

Cindy was wearing a black dress with a little make-up and her hair in little pigtails like Jade with a blue bow in her hair. "Tell me why I'm doing this again?" she asked, hesitantly.

"Discord fan fiction..." Chicken reminded her.

"Okay, okay..."

"Okay guys, I got the girl!"

"Justine!" Lightning got excited, much to his friends' annoyance.

"No, you dum-dum, it's Cindy!" Chicken showed the girl he brought for their practice date.

"CINDY!?" Lightning and Scott asked, totally shocked.

"Um, hi..." Cindy gave a small wave.

"What are you doing here?" Scott glanced at the younger girl.

"She's your practice date." Chicken explained.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Cindy frowned.

"Discord fan fiction!" Chicken nudged her again.

Cindy sighed.

"Okay Scott, the first thing ya wanna do is compliment the girl on her outfit." Chicken instructed.

"Okay, Cindy... I mean Jade..." Scott said, trying to remain in character for the practice date. "I like your outfit, it's really nice."

"Thanks, Scott." Cindy replied.

"Now take her to the table." Chicken continued.

"Okay..." Scott said, and doing just that.

* * *

"Now, I want you to push in the chair for Cindy," Chicken explained, using tips he learned from his cousin Boneless. "That way, she thinks you're a gentleman."

"Right, got it." Scott nodded.

 _'Why did I get roped into this?'_ Cindy thought to herself.

"All right, Scott, the next thing you wanna do is make conversation with her." Chicken instructed then.

"Like what?" Scott asked.

Chicken shrugged. "I dunno... Make somethin' up."

* * *

Meanwhile, Mike and her group was watching this whole practice date in secret.

"He's gonna blow it." June sounded doomed for Scott.

"Not necessarily, Juniper," Double D shrugged to her with a hopeful smile for the devious teen. "Because Scott has feelings for Jade, it's very hard to say if she does in return, but if she does, then those two will live happily ever after like Romeo and Juliet... Only, except for the death part, at least... I hope..."

"You should write a novel, Mr. Romantic." Abby chuckled.

* * *

"Sooo..." Scott still hadn't really talked with Cindy about anything.

"Umm..." Cindy fiddled with the tablecloth a little.

Scott cleared his throat, but it made this situation even more awkward than it needed to be.

"Say somethin' already!" Chicken growled at them, but mostly to Scott.

"So, umm... How are you today?" Scott finally asked.

"I'm doing good... How about you?"

"The same..." Scott chuckled nervously.

This was really weird so far.

"They need some sha-music." Lightning suggested.

"Lightnin', you use your brain for once..." Chicken liked the sound of that. He then grabbed a radio and played some soothing music to make it more like a date.

* * *

"Nice music..." Cindy had a small smile.

"It sure is..." Scott smiled nervously. "Are you hungry?"

"Sure, I guess... I haven't eaten anything."

Chicken came as a waiter again. "Can I get youse anythin'?"

"Umm, I guess just give us the special," Scott shrugged. "If that's okay with you, 'Jade'."

"I guess..." Cindy stared at the floor.

"Comin' right up!" Chicken walked off.

* * *

"I can't believe it, Scott is pulling it off!" Mike gasped.

"Yeah, wonder who his practice date is..." Eddy looked around, then saw the target. "Wait... Cindy!?"

"No way they got her to help..." Duncan stated. "Unless..."

"They know about the Discord fan fiction..." the group murmured.

"Not to mention a duck." Ed declared.

"Huh?" the group asked him.

"What?" Eddy asked.

"Umm..." June blinked.

"Who?" Ed asked them.

"Huh?" Mike asked.

"Umm..." Ed muttered.

"Ed?" Justine glanced to him.

"Why?" Ed smiled.

The group looked at him oddly.

"Anyway... What were we saying?" Jo asked.

"I forget." Dee Dee laughed.

* * *

Back to Scott and Cindy, the two were eating their dinner, Scott has to do one last thing .

"All right, the last thing ya need to do is walk her home." Chicken instructed.

"I can walk home by myself." Cindy frowned.

* * *

"Okay," Scott held Cindy's hand, taking her to her house. "We're almost there, Cindy... Just hold on there, Cindy... There you go, Cindy..." Instead of holding Cindy's hands, he was holding Lightning's hand.

"Boy Scott, you're a mess," Lightning scoffed. "But you did good."

"Not what I expected, but I think you're ready." Chicken added, smiling for his friend.


	8. Pep Talk

"I don't know, guys, I'm scared..." Scott grunted.

"Aw, don't worry about it, youse'll be fine." Chicken assured him.

"Sha-yeah." Lightning agreed.

"But you guys don't know that guy like I do," Scott said to them, still kind of dreading meeting Jade's grandfather. "My pappy knows him!"

"Scott, I knew Tumbleweed Tex right before me and Cow got a short turned into a series!" Chicken insisted. "Trust me, you should be fine."

"I hope you're right..."

"But I will tell you this, don't mention about his school... Otherwise, he'd probably go nuts."

"I heard that teacher he had hates his guts and constantly hit him, but she did favor that little Timmy brat."

"Who's Timmy?" Lightning asked.

"We'll tell ya later." Scott and Chicken told him.

"But I'll tell you... That teacher was kinda hot..." Chicken laughed a little.

"Careful dude," Scott jokingly warned. "Otherwise she might find something to hit you with."

"So, who's Timmy?" Lightning still wanted to know.

* * *

"Seriously, you think I'm ready for this?" Scott asked his friends, still very anxious.

"Man please, I think you've been ready this whole time." Chicken soothed.

"You think I can do this?"

"Yeah, yeah! Man, now go in there and get the woman of your dreams!"

Scott went over and smiled as he saw his crush.

"Howdy Scott, ready to go?" Jade smiled.

"Yeah, umm... Let's go and meet your grandpa."

And with that, Scott and Jade went off together.

"There goes one lucky guy." Chicken smiled in admiration.

"Seriously, who's Timmy?" Lightning asked, still struggling.

Chicken merely rolled his eyes at him.


	9. Tumbleweed Tex

"We're almost there," Jade smiled, but then looked warningly to the devious teen. "And remember, don't-"

"Mention to him about his school, got it." Scott remembered already.

"Well, we're here..."

The house wasn't that big like Dakota's or Justine's, but it was just an average house.

"Nice place." Scott smiled.

"Thanks... Now, let's go in, partner." Jade smiled back.

"Umm... Right..." Scott said before going into deep thought. _'Okay, Scott... You dealt with a two-legged mutated shark who always wanted to eat ya... Surely you can handle this...'_ he then thought to himself, trying to remain calm.

"Grampa, I'm home, and I brought a guest!" Jade called.

"Bring him in, partner." a rough voice said.

"Okay, come on, Scott." Jade told her date.

Scott gulped and walked in.

* * *

Scott walked slowly in the house and took a deep breath and sighed, until he heard a gun shot and jumped into Jade's arms. "What was that?" he asked.

Jade smiled bashfully. "My grampa always does that to show when he's either home or if a guest is here."

"Well, is this the Scott boy y'all told me 'bout, Jade?" the older, cowboy man asked his granddaughter.

"Sure as shootin'." Jade confirmed.

"Well hello there, son," the man smiled. "I'm Tumbleweed Tex." he then laughed.

"This oughta be fun." Scott whispered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chicken and Lightning were eating dinner while their friend was out visiting the girl of his dreams and grandfather.

"I wonder how he's doin' over there?" Chicken spoke up.

"Where did he go?" Lightning sounded confused.

Chicken gave him a look. "He's visitin' Jade's granpa, remember? Geez and I thought Lindsay had problems!"

"Now if only me and Justine were like that..."

Chicken noticed the jockette behind his friend. "Uhh... Lightning?"

"Just think, me and Justine could be like... Umm... Brianna and Trent."

"Lightning?"

"Hold on... Then me and her could go out on a romantic dinner and maybe make out!"

"Lightning!"

Will you hold on?" Lighting glared at him for interrupting. "Anyway, I heard she's a good kisser, I don't know why she's so interested in that Jo dude."

" **LIGHTNING!** "

"What?"

"Turn around, idiot..."

Lightning turned around and saw who was there. "Hey Jo, did you hear anything?"

Jo growled and punched him.

"Owww..." Lightning groaned, fallen from his seat. "The Lightning is okay..."

* * *

"So, how did it go?" Mike asked the boys.

"What?" Chicken asked her. "The date?"

"Yeah."

"Mike, don't you remember that we-" Dee Dee spoke up, but June nudged her to keep her quiet.

"It went better than we thought it'd be." Chicken shrugged with a smile.

"So, where is he?" Brianna asked.

"Jade invited him to meet her granpa."

"Who's her grandpa?" Ashlyn asked.

"Tumbleweed Tex."

"Not the Tumbleweed Tex." Double D sounded worried.

"The very same."

"Poor guy." Eddy frowned.

"Am I it?" Ed asked, clueless as usual.

"I'm sure he's gonna be okay," Chicken assured them. "I hope he doesn't blow it."


	10. Overprotective Granddad

"So, what's your last name, boy?" Tumbleweed Tex, feeling as though he may had seen Scott from somewhere before.

"Umm, Wallis, sir," Scott replied respectively. "Scott Wallis."

"Are you related to a Donnie Wallis?"

"Yes sir, he's my pappy."

"Your pappy, huh?"

Scott nodded.

Tex smiled instantly and had a small hearty laugh. "I haven't seen him for a while... How is he?"

"He's doin' good, sir." Scott smiled.

"That's good," Tex smiled, maybe now he could reunite with Donnie somehow. "Did you know that me and him were always getting into trouble like those delinquents that Mike Mazinsky's always hangin' around with, what was their names again...?" he looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Duncan and Abby Nelson." Scott explained to him.

"Yeah them," Tex laughed again. "We were just like 'em... Except he didn't have no sheriff or cop for a dad."

Scott chuckled, this was going surprisingly well.

"I'm gonna get us somethin' to drink." Jade offered as she stood up from between her grandfather and boyfriend.

* * *

"All right, partner," Tex smiled as his granddaughter went off, then looked back to Scott. "So Scott, how long have y'all known Jade?"

"Ever since she also entered for Revenge of the Island, uhh... Sir."

"I see... How much do ya like her?"

"Well, a lot..." Scott smiled honestly. "She's changed me from my devious ways."

"That's good... You know what I'd do if someone hurt my little Jade, do ya, ya little buckaroo?"

Scott grew nervous then. "Umm, no sir..."

Then in a instant, the older cowboy shot a couple of vases with his gun. Luckily Scott had his head down before he could even get shot. This made him scream however.

"That will happen to ya if you hurt my Jade, got it!?" Tex snarled to him.

Scott gulped. "Y-Yes, s-s-sir..."

* * *

Jade brought in the drinks and now they could go back to good and normal conversation without the threats of Scott's life. They were all happily talking and this turned out very well.

"Thanks for comin', Scott." Jade said as her new boyfriend was preparing to leave and would tell his friends about meeting Tumbleweed Tex in person.

Tex smiled friendly and waved, but reminded Scott about not hurting Jade if he wanted to live to see another day.

"No problem, I'll see ya later." Scott smiled back.

"Bye!" Jade smiled and went inside with her grandfather.

"Phew, glad that's done," Scott was relieved, had to be harder than any of the messes he's faced before tonight. "Now I need to see her aunt and uncle... Wonder how this will turn out?"


	11. Idiot Friends

After Scott visited Jade and her grandfather, he went over to Chicken's house with Lightning to talk about the visit.

"So, how did it go?" Chicken asked.

"It went better than I thought," Scott smiled, then dropped his voice low to a slight mutter. "Except for the part when my life was threatened."

"Wait, who threatened your life?" Lightning asked, obviously not paying attention to the story. "Man, you know how he likes to threaten people!"

"Not her, dingus, Jade's grandpa!" Scott glared at him.

"What did he say?" Chicken asked then.

"He said if I hurt Jade that I'll never see the light of day again." Scott shook from memory.

"That's rough." Chicken winced for him.

Cow came in with a smile as always. "Oh, bwig bwuddah, would you like to play tea party with my dollies?"

Lightning and Scott snickered.

Chicken growled, very annoyed with her. "NO! I don't wanna play no tea party with you, so git out!"

"You always do..." Cow pouted.

Lightning and Scott laughed at that.

"No, I don't!" Chicken hissed, then yelled out. "MOM! Cow is buggin' me while I'm havin' friends over again!" he then shoved Cow out the door and slammed it shut.

"How do you put up with her?" Scott scoffed.

"Hey, at least she's better than Sarah." Chicken shrugged.

"True..."

Chicken then looked to his other friend. "Lightnin'... What is you doin'?"

Lightning was looking through binoculars. "Tryin' to find Justine... If I'm lucky, maybe I can see her takin' a shower."

"Let me know if youse see that..." Chicken rolled his eyes with a sarcastic laugh.

Lightning had went outside and climbed a tree that was in Justine's yard by her house.

"Think we may need the First Aid Kit?" Chicken asked.

"I think we might need more than that." Scott confirmed.

* * *

Lightning climbed through Justine's window and went inside, now standing inside her bedroom. "The Lightning is here!" The over-achieving athlete chuckled. He then saw something moving in the bed, then took off the covers to find Jo and Justine making out.

Justine gasped. "Lightning!"

"Is there room for one more?" Lightning chuckled.

Jo growled at him. "Lightning..."

"What did I do?" Lightning looked back.

Jo breathed heavily in anger toward him.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, outside of Justine's house...**_

"In 3..." Scott started.

"2..." Chicken added.

"1." Scott and Chicken said together.

Lightning screamed as he got thrown out the window.

"If you do that again, you're gonna get the worst beating of your life!" Jo threatened.

Scott and Chicken walked over to see Lighting was all bruised and badly battered as he groaned. "Idiot..." they both scoffed with no sympathy for their friend.


	12. Lady Mysteria

"Owww, watch it!" Lightning flinched as Chicken applied medicine on him.

Chicken rolled his eyes. "Sorry, but ya got to have this ointment on."

Scott and Chicken were treating Lightning 's wounds from the beating he took from the jockette.

"You're lucky we're doin' this," Scott scoffed. "Because of your stupidity, you just had to do it!"

"Whatever man, it was worth it," Lightning smirked a little. "Sha-bam!"

Scott rolled his blue eyes. Why was he friends with this guy again?

"So Scott, when are you meeting Jade's aunt and uncle?" Chicken asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon, she said her cousins would be there too."

"That don't sound too bad," Chicken smiled. "Did ya know Dexter and Dee Dee are Jade's cousins?"

Scott sort of knew the two, but he asked just to make sure he was right. "Dexter's that red-headed nerd who hangs out with other nerds, right?"

"Yeah."

"And Dee Dee is that blonde girl who hangs out with Mike and her crew and is Ed's girlfriend, right?"

"Yeah."

Scott was relieved now. "Maybe tomorrow won't be so bad."

"Wish you luck, man," Chicken smiled, then looked to Lightning. "All right, ya big baby, you're done."

"Man, the Lightning feels 100% better!" Lightning cheered for himself. "Sha-bam!" he then winced and screamed from the bruises again.

Chicken rolled his eyes. "So, now what?" he asked about what they should do for the rest of the night until Scott's date with Jade tomorrow afternoon.

"Well, you know who comes out at this time of night?" Scott rhetorically asked.

"Umm... Werewolves?" Lightning asked, a little scared.

"No," Scott said, but thought for a moment. "Well, yeah, but don't you know who else comes out here at night?"

"Oh, Lightning knows this one!" Lightning grinned at the question, feeling it was easy now. "It's Batman, right? Did I get that one right?"

Chicken glared at him. "Does this look like Gotham City to youse!?"

Lightning was about to open his mouth to reply.

"Don't answer that." Chicken growled.

"I'm talking about Lady Mysteria." Scott then said to them.

"Are we still gonna try to find out her secret identity?"

"Yep."

"I already know who Lady Mysteria is," Lightning had a smug smirk as he pointed to himself with his thumb. "It's Jo, I'm tellin' you!"

"Really?" Scott asked. "What makes you think that?"

"Umm... Hold on, lemme think." Lightning said, that was going to take a while.

Scott and Chicken looked at each other.

"I dunno." Lightning finally said.

"Come on, let's go." Scott told them.

Cow was watching a Piles the Beaver show and she turned her head briefly as she saw Chicken leaving. "Where are you going, bwig bwuddah?"

"None of your beeswax!" Chicken scoffed.

"Are you still trying to find out her secret identity?" Cow asked, referring to Lady Mysteria.

"Yes I is." Chicken then left.

* * *

 _ **In the forest...**_

A wolf howled.

Lightning gulped. "What was that?"

"Don't tell me you're scared..." Chicken smirked.

"Man please, The Lightning isn't afraid of anything." Lightning snorted at him.

The wolf howled again.

Lightning screamed. "Let's get out of here!"

Scott was looking up to a roof with a pair of binoculars and saw a figure. "I think I just saw her! Come on, guys!" he ran.

Chicken followed him.

"Where are you guys goin'?" Lightning felt alone.

The wolves of the forest were starting to growl.

"Don't leave the Lightning behind!" Lightning screamed again as he ran after his friends.


	13. The Gangreen Gang

"Come on, guys, she's gettin' away!" Scott called.

"Oh man, I can't wait to have that reward money," Chicken gushed with glee. "We're gonna share it, right, Scott?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure..."

"Sha-Score!" Lightning cheered. "I could buy Super Bowl rings with that money!"

"I could buy something nice for Jade." Scott nearly daydreamed.

"Like what?" Chicken asked out of curiosity.

"I dunno yet... I'll think of somethin'."

The two teens and animal stopped running to catch their breath.

"Scott, are ya sure it was her?" Chicken asked once they recovered.

"I'm positive, I saw someone on the roof." Scott assured.

* * *

"Well, well, well, look who we got here..." a voice drawled. "A couple of punks on our turf!"

The trio turned around to find the Gangrene Gang!

Chicken gasped in fear. "The Gangrene Gang!"

The leader, Ace, laughed. "Looks like we have two teenagers and a little chicken runnin' around at night."

"What ssssshall we do with 'em?" Snake asked.

Scott gulped.

"Big Billy? Will you be so kind to give our guests a hug?" Ace suggested to the biggest and dumbest of his friends.

"Duhh... Okay!" Big Billy smiled as he grabbed the three in a tightly gripped bear hug with no mercy.

"Let us go, ya big buffoon!" Chicken cried.

"Well now, what to do now...?" Ace had a think. "Oh, I know! Let's play some games, huh?"

Scott grunted as he tried to break free. "I can't get loose!"

"Wait a minute, I got an idea!" Chicken piped up and whispered the plan to Scott.

"That's not a bad idea," Scott smiled, then turned to the oafish green-skinned boy. "Hey Big Billy!"

"Yeah?" Big Billy asked as he still hugged them.

"Our arms are gettin' tired, could you please let us down so we can stretch 'em?" Scott asked, acting all nice.

"Duh... Okay!" Big Billy put them down, irritating Ace.

Lightning punched Snake in the nose. "You've been struck by Lightning! Sha-pow!"

"My nossssse..." Snake whined.

Chicken pushed Li'l Arturo down and stepped on Grubber's foot.

Scott then punched ace in the stomach. "Come on, guys, let's get outta here!" he started to run with Lightning and Chicken running behind him.

Ace growled in pain. "Come on, ya dopes! Let's get 'em!"

Chicken looked behind. "Aw man, they're comin'!"

"Quick, jump over the fence!" Scott told them as they ran.

* * *

Scott, Chicken, and Lightning hurried and jumped over the fence, being out of sight. The Gangrene Gang halted by the fence, not seeing their targets for the day and spent the rest of their time looking to find them.

"Quick, we better find 'em!" Ace called, then glared at Big Billy. "And next time, don't let 'em go!"

"But they said 'please'!" Big Billy insisted as they ran off.

Chicken came out of their hiding spot. "Phew... That was close!"

"Tell me about it," Scott nodded. "We better get out of here before they come back!"


	14. Lady Mysteria Strikes Again

"We looked everywhere, Acccce... But no luck." Snake spoke up to their leader.

"Whatya mean?" Ace looked at him. "They couldn't just gone poof like that!"

"Duh... What are we gonna do now, Ace?" Big Billy asked.

"Hey Ace, I think I see someone in the alley!" Li'l Arturo piped up.

"Found 'em," Ace smirked. "Good job, Arturo."

* * *

The Gangrene Gang went to the alley to find their victims, but there was nobody there.

"There ain't nobody here!" Ace sneered.

"But Ace, I did see someone here, I swear!" Li'l Arturo insisted.

"Ya probably saw a rat or somethin'." Ace scoffed.

"Poor naive Ace..." a voice called. "You're always the dumb one."

"Who said that?" Ace demanded. "Snake, did you say that?"

"Not me, Ace!" Snake cried in defense.

"Grubber, would you go check to see who said that?" Ace asked him to find the source of the voice.

Grubber blew a raspberry as always and nodded, going to do just that.

* * *

About five minutes later, Grubber didn't come back, which it worried the other members.

"He's takin' forever!" Ace grunted. "Billy, Arturo, go check to see what's takin' Grubber so long!"

"Duh, okay, Ace." Big Billy agreed.

"You got it, Ace!" Arturo saluted, going with Billy.

"Hey Accce..." Snake had an idea. "Do you think it could be you-know-who?"

"Who, those Powerpuffs?" Ace looked at him.

"No, that mysterious hero."

"No way, it couldn't have been here! Besides, she don't know where we're at!"

Big Billy and Arturo were then heard screaming.

"Sssssee?" Snake thought maybe he was right.

"Quit whinin', big baby, it's not her." Ace huffed.

"You two are next." a voice said.

"I told you!" Snake exclaimed to Ace.

"Aw, come on out so we can pound ya!" Ace demanded.

Out of the shadows, came out Lady Mysteria. Ace gulped while Snake wet his pants. This was not a good sign.

"Pickin' on two teenagers and an animal, that's very rude of you," Lady Mysteria scoffed. "I'm gonna have some fun with you."

Ace and Snake screamed, trying to run away, but had no luck.

* * *

A few minutes later, the cops came came and saw the Gangreen Gang all beaten up and tied up as well.

"Great job, men," Chief Jones smiled. "I didn't know you could do that."

"But that wasn't us, Chief..." one cop spoke up.

"What do you mean it wasn't you?" Jones glanced at him.

Morrison looked up on the roof. "Um, Chief...?"

"Not now, Morrison."

"But Chief, I just saw Lady Mysteria up there."

"WHAT!?" Chief Jones got active. "Why didn't you tell me that in the first place, Morrison!?"

"Well you told me not to..."

"Looks like we got her!"

Yeager flashed a headlight on the roof. "There's nothing there, sir."

"Damn it, she's escaped from us again," Chief Jones frowned. "Next time, Lady Mysteria... I will know your secret identity."


	15. Our Hero

"Hey Chicken..." Scott spoke up, a little spooked. "Do you see them anywhere?"

Chicken looked around and felt relieved. "Nope... I think we're good."

"Nice plan... Though, I never thought of it."

Chicken laughed. "Thanks, man."

"I thought so too." a voice added in.

The three boys gasped as they know that voice, they looked up to see Lady Mysteria sitting on the branch of the tree.

"I can't believe it." Chicken was astounded.

"Pinch me, I think I'm dreaming." Scott was also amazed.

Lightning then pinched Scott in the arm.

"Ow!" Scott growled. "Not literally, you jackass!"

"You said to pinch you and that's what the Lightning did and you say that I'm the dumbass here." Lightning informed.

"Quick Scott, take a picture of her!" Chicken cried out.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Lady Mysteria advised.

"And why not?" Scott demanded.

Lady Mysteria then took out three familiar cell phones.

"Our cell phones!" Chicken gasped. "How did you get those?"

"You dropped them while you were being chased by the Gangrene Gang." Lady Mysteria answered, explaining.

"Umm thanks for holding them and giving it back to us." Scott said, a little surprised, but also grateful.

"No problem," Lady Mysteria smiled. "Well, I better get going."

"Not so fast, Jo!" Lightning halted her.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, boy." Chicken muttered.

"I know it's you underneath that cloak now, you can't fool The Lightning!"

"Sorry, but I'm not the person you think I am." Lady Mysteria told him.

"Ha! Yeah, right," Lightning just smiled. "The Lightning isn't a fool!"

"You sure about that?" Scott deadpanned.

"I'm not Jo, Lightning, honest." Lady Mysteria told him.

"Yeah, right... Now, let me see what's under that hood," Lightning turned around, but saw that their hero had gone like she always did. "Aw man, I was so close to solving that mystery!"

"In your dreams." Chicken mumbled.

"Come on, guys, let's get out of here before any other bad guy finds us." Scott suggested and they all did just that.


End file.
